Templar's winning? Maybe when pigs fly!
by rawryo.e
Summary: The brotherhood is back thanks to a few predecessors. Finding out that Altaïr's predecessor is in trouble, what will the brotherhood do? What about the flaws for the Artimus? Is it possible that with them stepping in may change their history?


_Okay well I know I told you all I would be working on DN and Naruto…But after going back to my most favorite game I had to come up with a plot and story._

_Like usual it is going to be out of the blue but I am going to post even if you all don't review. I learned from a prior account how reliable some readers are._

_Oh yes, you may want to read Zuleika's creed by Blue Sigma, up to Ch.65 or you may not understand. She inspired me, for the longest time I wanted to make a story and her story helped me with the plot. Think of this as an alternate story passed 65 for her story._

_I hope she likes it as well, though it may be a tad bit confusing. With the story having to do with both time periods._

_o.e this site is currently being gay and ticking me off._

_so there may be changes every now and then_

_ the down load is messing up my font and taking away my paragraphs_

_many apologies  
_

_-----_

_*Going out on a limb:_

_-----  
_

"I have no idea what the hell this, Animus thing is…" A female spoke sitting in the center of a large circular table surrounded by her fellow brothers. "Okay that is a half lie, I know somewhat with Lucy's help. She got into detail but spoke too fast over phone, all I know is that with this they are able to get into Altaïr's memory." The second she finished a whole bunch of chitter chatter started. The female sitting in the middle of her fellow brother was not trying to hide secrets; it had simply slipped her mind.

If that wasn't bad enough, the real reason she was here was for treason. Which was absurd, she would never doubt her fellow brothers but she could not explain why she had been missing throughout history either. What she had done was against the Code. "We must attack the templar then." One of her fellow brothers spoke up and after a moment or two of silence it seemed like the Grand Master was agreeing with them as well. _No don't you will only get killed, attacking them head on like that. You idiots this is the twenty first century we are not where are ancestors are, their skills can only do so much here._

The female would be yelling by now not wanting her fellow brothers to go out and get themselves killed, for the longest time she and a couple other brothers had found their ancestors predecessors and convinced them of their history. Eventually bringing the assassins back into the picture, of course this was not proven out completely. For the Templar's only knew of herself and two other assassins that were still living, their ways being passed down through the generations. Of course the Templar's were mistaken there and one other place. She was in fact not the guy they presumed her to be.

Like Altaïr's only known relative whose 'blood' holds keys into their past she was a spitting image of an ancestor Altair's student, Leilah. Though she was not Leilah's predecessor in fact she was just one of her good friend's predecessor. Lucy was Leilah's, and the female standing before all those before her was someone who came in just after the wedding proposal. She was an unknown Templar's wife who turned against their kind…wanting for dead, even now.

That will all come later though. To the matter at hand the female a former Templar by her ancestry, was now being accused of having something to do with Altaïr's predecessor. She had hired Lucy the second she heard of the problem, hoping that she could delay their enemies' movements but with her job being an assistant it was proving to be difficult. Gagged, and unable to put her word in the female watched as the group around her assigned assassins to go and retrieve their comrade. If she could only speak she would, tell them of the plan she had come up with.

Sadly she could not, and watched in horror as her fellow brothers left…and she knew they would never come back. A tear had slid down her cheek; she could prevent this if only they hadn't chosen to now gag her. "It seems they have fallen…" The Master spoke minutes later. Now annoyed the female started to try and break free of her current problem. Snarling from the gag the female was trying to get her word out.

Which didn't go as planned, the second she started to fight off some fellow brothers came and held her down. Glaring at them, she snapped her head away from them and looked at the master in the eye. She was going to have to get him to let at least her mouth be released and the best way she could think of was eye contact. Locking eyes with him the two sat there for a good ten minutes, the blond haired woman was finally un-Gagged and allowed to speak. "Idiots, sending your fellow brothers out there during this time with this 'technology' I could have told you they were going to be mutilated like they were." Then the male to her left did something he would in due time regret, he slapped her and hard. Shutting her up for five seconds, but only five afterward she sent a deathly glare his way. Before going back to the Master.

"I can tell you what they are after; I know you know already, I can tell you where they may look. And I can most likely tell you what they will try and do when they find out you guys are alive. What I cannot tell you is what the Animus is capable of! And there is only one way I can insure not only Desmond, and your guys' safety. Sadly I don't think you would follow through since I myself as many of you may remember have Templar blood." Everyone paused and looked over at their master.

"So you are not Leilah--" She cut him off before he could finish shaking her head furiously.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. By goodness no! I am Robert de Sablé's long lost sisters' predecessor." With that she could feel the tension in the air build, "The second woman to become an assassin." She added, "My family has been loyal to you all for all these years. Finding out what the hell happened to you, making sure you were in good health, and in the end bringing back our brotherhood." She added as the group quieted down. "I was able to get into her memory, some of it. Not all, and I can buy you guys much needed time if you are still faithful in me."

"What is it you would like to do?" The Grand Master asked.

"I will turn myself into the Abstergo Industries… The templar's" Instantly speaking began around the circle but was quieted down when the Grand Master raised his hand. "I know for a fact they have two of the Artimus and eventually they are going to hunt me down. With today's weapons such as guns and what not we would be overtaken quickly and the secret of our return would break. If I hand myself over to them they will see things that I know, and from what Lucy tells me as long as I don't pry too much and purposely miss some things, I should…key world…should be able to hold them back from further information they will need." This time the templar was cut off.

"Who is this Lucy girl you speak of?" He stated, and instantly the female's mouth hung agape. _How do they not know?_ The female thought before speaking. "Leilah's predecessor did we not go over this?" She then asked not remembering, the grand master shook his head. "Many apologies, I thought I straitened that out. You see Lucy is Leilah's predecessor which is why-" Once again she was cut off.

"You sent her to Desmond." She nodded.

"It may take a while for him to reach that far back into his memories, and from what Lucy tells me she purposely lead them in the wrong direction with subject sixteen and has done the same with Desmond. She says that right now they are just now getting to the incident with the Solomon's Temple…but in order for them to get the information they need they will have to go back to before Leilah came." She added.

"How do you know this?" One of her fellow brothers asked.

"My family is known to work against their own, why would this surprise you? Any who." She started clearing her throat. "The second they find out about Leilah they are going to search for her, which gives Lucy time to prepare herself. But I would like to intervene before then. I will tell them of my real name and they will more likely send me into Artimus. Sadly if things end up like they did with sixteen their previous subject another Brother…I could possibly get stuck in that device and never wake up. I don't have any family thus our family service will more than likely end here with you all." She added. "But that is a chance I am willing to take, for you see I can get them to get inside my head when I posed as my ancestors brother. No, that would give me away. I suppose I will have to work around it somehow, trick the Artimus…but how?" Things were quiet in the room. No one had been told of sixteen, about him being a brother and the threat that Desmond was in up until now. No one knew about Lucy or who the female before them true purpose. Now with the plan unwinding, some of them still found the female as an enemy not to be trusted while the second party mentally thanked her. Then the third party wondered where they would be if it had not been for her family.

"That's what I will do." She spoke up nodding her head before shaking her head. "Jeez can someone please scratch my head it is annoying the crappers out of me." She was rolling around and fidgeting.

"Deal with it." The male who hit her before spoke causing her to stop and send him an even eviler glare.

"Any who, ungrateful punk." She saw from her peripherals that he rose his hand. "Hit me one more time and see what happens once I am out of this thing. I won't kill you but you will not be a happy camper. You should do your history and learn more about my ancestor before you do what you are about to."

"It says that she made it to where the male was sterile for the rest of his life. I wouldn't mess with her." The Grand Master Chuckled. Though she wouldn't speak it aloud but the female knew who exactly their Grand Master was, she declined the title and spoke of how she hadn't found Desmond yet so he was not given it. Looking into the current male's history she found him to be the Al Mualims predecessor. For some reason he had a child and no one knew about it. She did not trust him one bit.

"Let's see…where was I. Oh yes Lucy! I will talk to Lucy about this and have her find me out in some bar or something then go back and tell oldie about me and my history then when he and the others come out to get me for I will request him to come just for proof she can override something in the Animus I will go in, if it is the same as Desmonds have it set just to do that for me. Then she will make it to where I cannot remember of my traitor for the longest time and I will remember my brothers. Yes, yes, and thus making them believe I am the one and only Robert de Sablé's predecessor. That is going to prove hard to do with what Lucy told me though, may I be let free to sit on the floor. I won't do anything of course and if you feel threatened feel free to restrain me once more." Pausing at the sudden change in subject the grand master sat there and thought about it before nodding. Now on the floor the female could think more freely, lying on her back she brought her hand up to her chin before thinking.

----------

Running through her memory. "It seems that what was left of your fellow brothers is now gone. Too bad they couldn't adjust to changing times; assassins are quite useless against guns and what not." The professor spoke as he made his leave. Desmond, hearing all this but still waiting for the Artimus to open up. Once it had it seemed the professor was gone.

Not wanting to beat around the bush the male turned the blond female as he stood up. "You should get some rest." She replied not noticing the attention directed to her.

"Before hand tell me why is it that my memories seemed to have reversed. Altaïr was about to go and kill those men and now it seems that we are at a time before hand. I know you are hiding something." He didn't know if it was because of his tone, his sudden, change, or he was keener now but he saw the female flinch before regaining her composure and speaking.

"I do believe that it is still you. Denying to allow yourself, into Artimus completely." She added not quite answering the male's answers. Turning to take his leave she then whispered something loud enough for him to head. "All questions will be answered soon enough, you aren't known for patients but they are vital right now." Turning to look at her to see if he was simply imagining this he saw that she was heading out now as well. Sighing he made a note to remember but not live off the comment and went to his quarters.

_Go out on a Limb- Put yourself in a tough position in order to suppose someone/something._

_Alright that is it for now._

_I suppose I will start on the next chapter right now_

_Hope you enjoy_

_And Review if you would like._


End file.
